


Harry/Draco drabbles

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: A variety of drabbles, unrelated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For nenne in return for the v-gift. She asked for babysitting with benefits, I hope it's what you were thinking of!

“He’s asleep,” Harry said quietly as he entered the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. Draco smiled seductively at his boyfriend.

“And he’ll be asleep for two hours which means we have two hours to do whatever we want.”

Harry crawled onto Draco’s lap and pressed their lips together in a messy, wet kiss that was more tongue and teeth, Harry’s hips pressed downwards pushing his hard cock into Draco’s.

Draco gasped as Harry mouthed his neck “I told you it was a good idea to babysit for Aunt Andy.”

“Yes, yes you were right. Now hurry up, I need more” Harry let out a breathy moan as Draco pushed his shirt up and lapped at his collarbone making his way down Harry’s chest.

The two men rolled onto the floor which caused a long bang, they paused but when no cry was forthcoming they continued undressing each other and making the most of their time alone.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear, departed-too-soon, silenceberry who has sent me a v-gift to help Christchurch.
> 
> She asked for the pairing: H/D (thank god) and prompt: "surprise me" (I took this literally lol).

Through his giggles Harry asked “where are you taking me?”

“Hush now and trust me,” Draco led his blindfolded boyfriend by the hands.

“I do trust you but it doesn’t mean I’m not curious.”

“You’re always curious I believe it’s a side-effect of being a Gryffindor.”

Draco let go of Harry’s hands and told him to stand still. Harry could hear Draco shuffling around and was getting frustrated that he couldn’t see the blond.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

Draco rolled his eyes “you can take the blindfold off now.”

Harry reached up and untied the black cloth letting it slide to the ground as he fumbled for his glasses. When he could see clearly Harry gasped, Draco had led him to his favourite garden at Malfoy Manor.

Underneath the blooming cherry tree Draco was kneeling and holding a small box open in his hand “will you marry me, Harry?”


	3. Luck of the Irish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For enchanted_jae because she sent me a v-gift to help nz. She asked for Harry/Draco with the prompt of Luck of the Irish.
> 
> Much easier to write than a goddamned essay on Where the Wild Things Are double page spread.

“Seamus, what is this?”

Harry stared at the sight in front of him before glancing at his Irish friend who shrugged “we all know you fancy him, so I did something about it.”

“You tied him up.”

The sandy-haired man grinned “he asked for it mate.”

Harry frowned and walked towards the man who was tied to his bed posts by two Gryffindor ties, one around each wrist. “You asked to be tied up, why?”

“Because I would have run away.”

Harry laughed and slid a hand into Draco’s hair pulling him into a possessive kiss. Draco responded eagerly in the background Seamus laughed and called out “looks like you’ve got the luck of the Irish with ya, Harry.”

Harry pulled away and looked into his lover’s glazed eyes waving Seamus off before pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s again.


	4. But I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sang_dencre who is helping Christchurch and sent a v-gift, she asked for angsty H/D drabble (6th or 7th year).  
> So here it is, thanks :)

Draco stared into the mirror watching the tears fall over his cheeks, a movement in the corner of the glass drew his attention. Draco spun to find Harry watching him from the doorway.

“You spying on me again, Potter?” Draco furiously wiped his cheeks.

“Draco-”

“Don’t you ‘Draco’ me Potter! I saw you! I fucking saw you!”

Harry took a deep breath “you’ve got it wrong.”

“Don’t tell me I’ve got it wrong! That fucking ginger bint was kissing you and you did nothing!”

“Ginny kissed me Draco but I didn’t kiss her back.”

“So that makes it okay? You know what, I’m done! We’re done.”

“Draco no! Please let me explain-“ Harry begged.

“You’ve done enough.” Draco turned away from the Gryffindor boy he had come to love over the past year.

Harry watched his boyfriend in the mirror and said “but I love you.”


End file.
